The technical field generally relates to treatment fluids for production or injection wells, and more particularly but not exclusively relates to treatment fluids including a hydrated polymer. Treatment fluids including a polymer generally require hydration of the polymer to develop the desired viscosity for the treatment. Typically, the polymer based treatment fluid is created in a batch in advance of commencing the treatment. Many wells intersect formations that are sensitive to fresh water and the treatment fluids for such wells include a clay stabilizer such as a potassium chloride or other brine. The brines utilized for the treatment fluids are also often created in a batch in advance of commencing the treatment. Presently available systems for generating treatment fluids result in a long overall treatment cycle from the time of fluid creation to the time of the completion of the treatment. Additionally, presently available systems are relatively inflexible to treatment fluid design changes in real time, which can result in insufficient treatment fluid available during a treatment or in an excessive treatment fluid remainder, and have a relatively inflexible treatment fluid temperature. Excessive remaining treatment fluid introduces increase cost, resource consumption, and imposes disposal costs and risks. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.